


Promises

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The mission is over and its time to go home. Except Hulk needs to have words with a certain thunder god.





	Promises

The mission was over and it was time for Thor to collect his beloved. Natasha had already tried but the Hulk was apparently in a mood and she declared that was something Bruce’s boyfriend should be dealing with.

As Thor approached he could see that she was correct. Hulk was pacing about, kicking random debris from the recent battle and growling.

“Hey big guy.”

The big guy in question turned and roared at him. Thor stopped with a frown.

“What’s with the mood?” he asked. “We won. No-one was hurt. You did good.”

Hulk snorted and returned to pacing.

“Hey now.” Thor approached again more determinedly. “It’s time we were going.”

“Hulk not go with Thor.”

That stopped the god in his tracks again.

“This is about something _I’ve_ done? Wait… Is this about last night? I know I upset Bruce but I apologised.”

“Puny Banner,” Hulk muttered much as if he were referring to a poorly pet. It was enough to confirm Thor was on the right track though.

“Hulk, my friend, Bruce and I are fine. I committed an error, its true, but I apologised and Bruce forgave me.”

Hulk growled and turned to glower at him.

“Thor not sorry. If Thor sorry, would not mess up again and again and again.” He accompanied this statement with repeated pokes to Thor’s chest that shoved him unceremoniously backwards.

“I do not-” he began angrily before Hulk poked him hard again.

“And again,” he insisted.

Thor glared and restrained himself from pushing back. If only because it would have no effect other than upsetting Hulk further. The pause gave him time to acknowledge perhaps he had a point.

It was not the first time he had had to apologise for this misdemeanour. And if he repeated the same mistake then didn’t that indicate he had not heeded his lover’s first plea for different behaviour? Was he simply too accepting of the fact Bruce so easily forgave him without considering that perhaps his boyfriend was hiding his own hurt?

Did it really take a physical manifestation of that hurt to show him the error of his ways?

Thor looked up into the stubborn green eyes watching him.

“You are right,” he said softly. “It will not happen again.”

Hulk didn’t look convinced. Thor laid a hand over his heart and held his gaze.

“I swear to you, I will not touch a drop of alcohol without Bruce’s express permission again.”

Hulk leant closer.

“You do, I smash,” he promised.

Thor smiled.

“Absolutely.”

A large hand landed on his shoulder and Hulk straightened with a faint smile. Seconds later he was shrinking down until Bruce was swaying before Thor, the hand on his shoulder the only thing holding the man up.

Thor swiftly unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around him even as he enveloped Bruce in his arms.

“Beloved. You have my word.”

“What? Your word? Thor?”

Thor gently kissed his head and swept him up into a princess carry.

“I will not come home drunk again,” he explained.

“You weren’t _drunk_ Thor. You can’t get drunk on our drinks.”

“That is my familiar excuse,” Thor countered. “Yet I have not respected the fact that it is the smell which upsets you.”

“It… brings back bad memories,” Bruce murmured apologetically.

Thor kissed him chastely again.

“Which is more than sufficient reason for me to abstain. Your request should have been reason enough. I am sorry beloved.”

“That’s alright.” Bruce’s voice was drifting into sleep.

“Everything alright?” Natasha’s voice distracted Thor from the sleepy scientist in his arms and he realised they’d reached the quinjet.

“I believe it is now,” he confirmed.


End file.
